


Of Appropriate Kisses and Bank Heists

by Enina



Series: Of (In)Appropriate Kisses and... [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is a lovable dork, Fluff, Len has the jitters, M/M, in celebration of same-sex marriage being legal now, sooo much fluff, they both are just adorable, what better idea than do a heist then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len decides to do a spontaneous bank heist because just sitting around and waiting for the Supreme Court's decision is driving him nuts. The other Rogues humour him and tag along.</p>
<p>Things don't go as planned but, for once, Len doesn't mind.</p>
<p>In celebration of same-sex marriage being now legal in the US.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Appropriate Kisses and Bank Heists

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little fic came to be thanks to BetaZ, who suggested that I should write Barry's and Len's reaction to same-sex marriage now being legal.
> 
> Thanks again for the prompt, BetaZ! :)
> 
> This was pure fun to write!
> 
> The story is not edited, btw, so please excuse any errors.

* * *

“You really think this is a good idea, Lenny?” Lisa asks him but the lack of concern in her voice gives away that she isn’t really worried. As does the fact that she actually sounds rather amused.

His sister glances over to him with a smirk that tells him that she knows exactly why they are really here before she turns her gaze back at the people on the ground in front of her, her gun still pointed in their vague direction, and Len is just glad that she is taking this at least serious enough to not get sloppy on the job.

“Yeah, what if the bill passes and your sweetheart doesn’t want to marry you anymore because he can celebrate it by getting your ass back into a _holding cell_?” Sam adds, still inside the mirrorverse and watching his colleagues via the mirror in the entrance hall of the bank – and really, how could people be this stupid and keep any reflective surface around such an area with criminals like them around? The brunette looks just as amused as Len’s sister and most of the other Rogues who have agreed to tag along after he had this spontaneous idea to do a heist today.

“Probably needs the cash to get some pretty ring for his doll,” rumbles Mick from where he and Axel are currently waiting for the cash at one of the counters. He too shoots Len a knowing and very amused look over his shoulder.

“One hundred and forty-two seconds,” Len says and can’t keep the slight annoyance out of his voice. “Stop blabbing and get on with it.”

“You really don’t want to wait for your _Bear_?” asks Axel with a wide grin that dims when Len glares at him in response.

“No, I want to get this done and over with so that we can leave,” he retorts icy and it is quite satisfactorily how the second generation Trickster pales a bit under his hard gaze. The boy’s attitude is able to rub him the wrong way more often than he likes to admit and it doesn’t help either that he runs his mouth without thinking most of the damn time.

Len really doesn’t understand why he even keeps the brat around-

Someone from the around one dozen people on the floor in front of him gasps and he quickly turns his attention back over to see what is going on.

With swift steps he is at a woman’s side, the obvious source of the noise as she is isn’t even hiding that she is holding a _fricking mobile phone_ in her hand.

What the hell!? When did people stop taking them serious!? This is the _second_ time in this month alone that this has happened!

“You shouldn’t have bothered,” he tells her in a low and threatening voice. “The police already knows we are here.” He nods to the counters in general. “Silent alarm, you know.”

The woman, short and thin with curly brunette hairs, is looking at him with wide eyes that are clearly holding fear but also something else.

Joy?

… and is she _smiling_ at him?!

“No, it’s not that… just…” she tries to explain but her voice is trembling and she quickly breaks off again. Then she starts to laugh and Len really gets _irritated_ but before he can react, a sob passes her lips and she is no longer only laughing but crying as well.

“… the _fuck_?” Axel, who had aimed his gun – that looks like an actual freaking _chicken_ – at the bank assistant, lowers it a bit and watches the woman like she has gone bonkers.

Len’s gaze turns to the mobile phone she is still clutching in her hands and he notices a pride ring on her left ring finger.

It takes him just a mere second to connect the dots and he starts to feel a bit lightheaded…

“Uh, guys, we are going to get company-” Sam interjects just as a very familiar red clad hero appears in front of them with a gush of wind that causes most of the papers on the counters to fly off.

“Never mind,” Sam finishes with a sigh but Len only half-listens.

His attention is on the Flash and he can’t help but notice the little pride ribbon again he is wearing on his right chest these days. Barry started to openly show his support for the LGBT community this way a couple of weeks ago – he even got that sourpuss Arrow and his team to wear them, which is still both impressive and point-blank _hilarious_ in Len’s opinion.

A tense silence follows and he would have to be blind to miss the pure joy in his partner’s eyes or the wide but somewhat wobbly grin.

… well, it seems that the court has come to a conclusion in their favour, then.

… holy shit...

Someone clears their throat behind him but he doesn’t move an inch or show any other why that he has heared it. He simply can’t bring himself to avert his gaze from Barry.

In right this moment, he doesn't give a fuck about being cautious and mindful of his surrounding because…

Because he has just learned that he could marry this wonderful and perfect man in front of him.

They could get married.

Legally.

Len tried to never let it show but he hated the fact that they could never have this – that they are denied such a basic joy due to not meeting the idea of a normal couple.

Till now.

And... there are just no words for what he is feeling...

“Len, maybe we should break this thing off and come back another time?” suggests Lisa, the pleased smirk audible in her words, and ignores Axel’s indignant protests about the prospect of not getting the money.

Len doesn’t take his eyes off Barry when he nods in agreement and signs for Mick and Axel to retreat towards where Sam is still keeping their escape route open.

“But the money,” Axel nearly wails when Mick drags him off but leaves the cash back at the counter.

It wouldn’t be fair to take it, not when the Flash is clearly not into it today. The rules of this game are simple and Len made sure that his Rogues know them _by heart_.

“Um,” a man in a business suit hesitantly pipes up, “they are _escaping_ , Flash.”

Barry blinks and turns to the man at the ground next to him who has just spoken.

Len can even see with the mask on that his partner is in flushing in embarrassment as he ducks his head and stammers an apology.

Damn…

He would be able to marry him. This dork with the way too big heart, who is his _own_ worst enemy due to how he always, _always_ tries to see the good in people.

Even in people who don’t deserve it…

Len can’t remember when he felt so damn happy at the prospect of anything the last time around.

“Have _fun_!” Lisa calls from somewhere behind him and he is glad that the others are gone so that he doesn’t have to worry about them.

Another bonus is that Barry doesn’t have to split his attention now either and can fully concentrate on him now instead.

And he loves having the pretty speedsters full attention.

“Flash,” Len finally says in as deep and threatening of a voice as he can manage right now while he lifts his gun. “You’ve come to stop me?”

Barry’s eyes soften behind the mask and Len’s heart melts a bit.

“Always,” the Flash agrees before he suddenly moves and just a moment later they are no longer in the bank but in some side alley Len immediately recognizes as one behind a pizzeria a couple of blocks away.

Before he can make some snarky comment about Barry once again being unable to keep his _cool_ , the younger man’s lips are already on his and he decides that even one of his puns isn’t worth interrupting this.

God, he loves the kid, he loves him so much that it sometimes feels like his chest will burst open from all the raw emotions.

“Lenny,” Barry sighs against his lips when they finally break apart for air. “We can _marry_. We can get married and you can be my _husband_.”

These words sound amazing, so much so that Len’s eyes start to itch and he has to bury his face in the crook of the other man’s neck as he tightens his arms around him.

“Yeah,” he huffs and chuckles when Barry seems intend on pressing himself even closer against him. “And you’ll be _mine_.”

“Yeah,” agrees Barry and sounds so close to tears that Len turns his head a bit to press a kiss onto his masked jaw.

“And Joe will get an aneurism,” he adds and smirks when his partner snorts in response.

“Yeah… he will probably sit you down to have _the talk_ over again.”

The notion alone causes Len to slightly cringe. His last conversation with the detective didn’t go as bad as he thad hought it would but the man still made it more than clear that he would have his head should he hurt his foster son in any way.

“I still don’t get how your actual dad has less of a problem with me than West does.”

While Henry Allen hasn’t exactly been thrilled when Barry told him about Len, he took it way better than the two of them had expected. Probably also because he had the opportunity to have a talk with Len in private when the later one ended up in Iron Heights again not even a week later. Their little conversation seemed to have ceased most of the older man’s worries.

“They _both_ are my dads, Len,” Barry reminds him with a slight frown that quickly vanishes when he is kissed once more.

They are out of breath when they break apart and while Len feels too hot with his parker on in this warm weather, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but here, in the arms of his future husband.

… god, Lisa is right, he really _is_ a corny romantic at heart.

“And you will have to join all of our family dinners from now on,” Barry adds after his breath has slowed down again and presses his soft and warm lips against Len’s temple. “Aziza’s first birthday is in a month, you’ll be expected to turn up there as well.”

“You drag me to these events as it is.” Len kisses the patch of skin of his cheek that isn’t covered by the mask. “And I think Eddie will never forgive you for bringing an infamous criminal to his daughter’s birthday party.”

“He doesn’t mind.”

“Yeah, because I’m your boyfriend and Iris wants you to be happy. He knows that he wouldn’t get any for a while, should he not play along-”

Len gasps in surprise when Barry pinches his side really hard and tries to keep the grin off his face when he meets his irked expression.

“Eddie told me that he is fine as long as you keep playing according to our rules, Len.”

“I know.”

“He doesn’t mind us being together,” Barry insists and Len immediately regrets having this brought up at all because it is rather plain to see that he isn’t really the one the younger man tries to convince here.

“The idiot declare his full support of you and your sexual preference in front of your entire department, remember?” Len doesn’t really like the younger cop that much but even he knows that he sees Barry more like a brother than just a friend.

It is amusing to watch Barry cringle slightly at the memory of the last Christmas party at the CCPD, during which Eddie – a very new and very proud dad, who was just a walking and talking bundle of joy and happiness in general for a while – got drunk enough to climb on Joe’s desk and vow loudly that he would _beat_ _anybody up_ who would ever trouble Barry due to his choise in partners.

… which also had also served as a not so voluntary coming out for Barry as he never really made his sexual preference known to his colleagues.

Len had been indecisive whether he should find this hilarious or be furious at that blond idiot after hearing this. Barry didn’t seem to consider it as too much of a big deal, though, as he was pretty sure that most of his colleagues suspected him to be homosexual or at least bi anyway.

“He still gets the evil eye treatment from Captain Singh for this little stunt,” Barry remarks after they have fallen quiet for a bit and he sounds both amused and exasperated.

“He outed you at your work place.” Len knows that he wouldn’t have left it at a dress down and glares if he was the captain. “Those could have become really _ugly_ really quickly.”

“My department isn’t like that.”

It is endearing how certain Barry sounds about this, so willing to trust his colleagues, even though it would be much wiser not to.

“The captain is also gay,” the younger man points out when Len fails to say anything.

“I know and you’re probably right. I’m just a sore old man with too much life experience.”

Barry laughs and gives him an amused look.

“You are not _that_ old.”

“I’m old enough that I could be your _third_ dad.”

“… way to kill the mood there, Lenny.”

Len grins and kisses Barry on the bridge of his nose, just below where the tri-polymer of his mask starts.

“You’ll keep me young, remember?”

“If Cisco’s right,” points Barry out but the frown is gone from his face again and instead he is watching him with a much softer and adoring expression again. “I hope he is.”

They watch each other quietly for a while after that, hardly picking up on the noises of the City around them, and Len thinks that he really does so too. He knows that life is no fairy tale and that there aren’t always happy ending but if he could have his way, he would never again leave this amazing man’s side, not until his end.

“So, I like the sound of Barry Snart,” he remarks and it is difficult to keep his face straight as he does so, especially when the man in his arms looks nearly horrified at this prospect.

“ _No!_ No, certainly not, that… Len, I love you and I would do about anything for you but… no.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure to mention your opinion of our last name to my sister.”

“ _Lisa_ thinks that it sounds bad.”

“That is because she has no taste.”

“I think I will make sure to mention _this_ to her.”

Len smirks and can’t but marvel over how damn lucky he is to have this wonderful person in his life.

“Len Allen?” Barry suggests.

“Dream on, Red.”

“Maybe a double surname instead, then?”

It is hard to believe that they are really having this conversation. That it isn’t just them joking around anymore – well, it probably still is right now – but that they actually can think about this in earnest from now on.

“We still have time to make a decision there,” he reminds him. “I still have to get you a ring.”

“In that case we’ll definitely have a double proposal because I’m not letting this be taken away from me.”

Len knows that Barry is serious about it and doesn’t have a problem with it.

“You really want to get on your knees in front of me, don’t you?”

“I do,” agrees his partner easily enough and there is this damn little smirk again that makes Len want to get him out of his clothes and take him here and now. Barry notices it and for a second he seems to share the need to get even closer to him, to celebrate this new possibility in the most beautiful way and make love.

Then, the heat in the green eyes dims again and Len groans in frustration before the other man even starts to speak.

“I have to go back to work.” Barry gives him a small apologetic smile, which is pretty quickly replaces by a frown. “What the hell were you doing at the bank anyway? You told me that I don’t have to worry about this kind of business today.”

“Despite what everybody may think, I do get nervous at times,” he says with a shrug.

“You had the jitters,” Barry clarifies with a soft chuckle and he looks at him like Len is the most precious thing at earth. “You told me that it doesn’t make sense to worry about this, that, and I quote, ‘Life will go on whether they allow same-sex marriage or not. There is no reason to worry yourself sick over something like this, nothing between us changes one way or another’.”

“I had to because you are horrible at dealing with this kind of stress.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

“…”

“… maybe a little bit.”

“Yes, maybe a _little bit_.”

Barry chuckles and steals another quick kiss that turns into another long one when Len cups the back of his head with his hand and holds him in place.

_I’m so fucking lucky_ , Len thinks and this realisation is just as humbling as always.

They break apart as they are out of breath once again and Barry looks well kissed and has such a huge dorky adoring smile on his lips that Len simply has to return it.

“I have to go,” Barry reminds him and he reluctantly makes a step back. “But we will celebrate this later, okay?”

“At your place?”

“Yes, with lots and food and wickedly awesome sex.”

“The _best_ kind of sex, then,” grins Len and isn’t really that taken by surprise then Barry flashes forward to steal another kiss and whisper a very husky ‘ _definitely’_ in his ear before he is gone.

Len watches the spot where Barry has been just a second ago, feeling happy and contend in a way he has hardly ever before the other man became a part of his life.

“Hm, I thought he would be way more pissed off to be honest.”

Len’s smiles is gone within a second and he turns around to find an old partly broken mirror lean next to one of the dumpsters and Sam grinning at him from behind the mostly dirty glass.

It seems Barry picked this place not just to have some privacy but to allow him an easy way out. The notion is warming and he can’t but smile slightly as he thinks about it.

He _really_ is a lucky bastard…

“Don’t worry, I didn’t listen in, you two are way too _disgustingly_ sweet when you are together. It makes my teeth _ache_.”

“Shut it, Scudder.”

“Hey, remember your own advice, Captain, keep your-”

“End this sentences and I _will_ ice you.”

“… right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
